Bellatrix' little dog
by BellatrixHermioneLuna
Summary: When Harry is caught by the Death Eaters, he and Bellatrix had a long argument. Suddenly Bellatrix get so furious that she transforms Harry into a little black dog. Now he is stuck in Malfoy Manor. Will Harry be able to escape and get back his human form? (It is my first english fanfiction and if I made a mistake then just tell me, please)
1. Hermione's strange behaviour

_Bellatrix' little dog_

Hermione's strange behaviour

"Hi Harry. How are you? Awful weather, isn't it?" Harry nodded, while he sat down next to Hermione on the table. They were in the Three Broomsticks. The boy with the black hair put two bottles of butter beer next to them. "How was Quidditch training?", Hermione asked. She had long, brown hair, bushy like the fur of an animal. Her eyes were brown too.

"Horrible", Harry answered, "It has been snowing all the time. And the wind was strong. You couldn't see your own hands. Snow and strong wind is a very bad combination, I think." He clenched his fingers into a fist. "My fingers are quite cold. My hole body hurts. I hope, I won't have a muscle ache tomorrow."

Hermione leaned forwards and put her hand on his cold fingers. She smiled sympathetically at him. "Don't worry. You will only have four games or so, then the winter break is coming. And then the weather could only become better, couldn't it?" "Yeah, I think, you're right."

Harry tried hard not to notice that Hermione was sitting awfully close to him. Her knees touched his own. The brown-haired girl reached forwards and started massaging his shoulder. It felt good, but she was a bit too near by him.

"Hermione, are _you_ okay?", Harry asked, turning his head and trying to look at her. "Yes, of course. I'm fine." Hermione smiled and still didn't stop massaging his shoulder. The black-haired boy narrowed his eyes. This wasn't normal. Hermione would never coming so close to him. She hated this, found it very unnerving.

"Are you sure, you aren't drunk?", Harry said as if it was a joke. Hermione leaned aside a bit. "Do you want me to be?", she laughed. Harry noticed that she was wearing a yellow shirt with a big cantle. He could see her chest, also the hills of her boobs. A few strands were lying on her skin. Brown and white. It looked very pretty.

Harry asked himself how her boobs would feel under his fingers. _Hey, what is wrong with you?_ This was Hermione! She was his best friend, smart and clever, and he saw her as the sister he had never had. And the most important fact was, she was going out with Ron!

Hermione smiled and blinked at him. She seemed to notice that he had been looking at her chest all the time. Harry felt trapped and was sure, his face was as red as a tomato. He looked down quickly. Hermione leaned backwards, so he could see her chest even better. Harry furred his brow. His eyes became narrow slits. Hello! This was totally un-Hermione like. She would never date him like this! What was going on here?

Hermione's eyes turned to the left and she looked at the people at the bar, who were talking with each other. "Oh, look...is that Remus?", she asked. Harry followed her glance but he couldn't seen his old professor anyway. Half of the persons were witches and no one of them looked like Remus at all.

While Harry tried to find the brown-haired professor, Hermione quickly leaned forwards and put a blue liquor in his butter beer. "Are you sure, you saw him?", Harry asked, looking back at her. She was now sitting in her chair, putting her chin in her hands and shrugged her shoulder. She seemed to have lost interest in flirting with him. Thanks God!

"I think, I just saw somebody who looked like him", Hermione said, "My mistake." She shrugged again and watched him, as he took a drink from his butter beer. They started talking about an article in the Daily Prophet. It was about the last Quidditch match. Harry was a bit surprised that Hermione was talking about this topic with him. She wasn't very interested in Quidditch.

The numb feeling on his fingers started after he had drunk a bit of his butter beer. Harry starred at his hand. His skin felt cold. He tried to form his fingers into a fist, but they were numb. Totally numb. It was like ice flooding down his hand. Harry started rubbing his hands against each other to get some feeling back, but it wasn't working.

"Harry, are you okay?", Hermione asked. She looked at him worried. Harry was pushing his hands along his arms, but now even they became numb. "I think, I better go to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione", the black-haired boy said, "I might have caught a virus or something else."

Harry tried to stood up but now even his legs were numb and cold. As if they were made of iron or something. Harry felt himself falling down on his side. "Harry!", Hermione shouted, "Are you alright?" He saw her kneeling next to him, looking at him worried. Harry felt the cold and numb running through his body. He was weak. Horribly weak. Like a wounded animal. He felt helpless.

"Harry, do you hear me?", Hermione asked, "Shall I get some help?" "No...it's...alright." The words made it hardly through his mound. It hurt to speak. "Really?", the brown-haired girl asked, "Harry, do you feel paralysed?" How could she know that this word described exactly how he felt? Hermione didn't even sound worried. Instead, she sounded cool and factual as if she except this would happen.

Harry wasn't able to feel his arms or legs now. It was also hard to move his head. Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the Three Broomsticks. She slowly went into a dark alley, where she let go of him. "How did you know how I am feeling?", Harry asked. He tried to look at her, but it didn't work. Hermione's voice sounded distance, as she said: "Don't worry. Soon you won't be able to move your eyes." She was right. He could only look at her shoes.

Hermione seemed to search something in her pocket. She bent down next to him and wrapped a silver rope around his hands. The girl stood up. "You were so easy", she whispered, kissing her fingertips. Then she tipped with them on his nose. "See you later, little one", she had said, before Harry felt a strong drag on his stomach, when she took him to another place.


	2. Malfoy Manor

Harry didn't know how long he had been unconscious. Perhaps only a few minutes, perhaps nearly an hour. He slowly opened his eyes. Lying there, he could see the black capping of the house. The stones were commercial marble or something. Where was he? The light of a chandelier was falling on him.

Two footsteps were coming in the room. They stopped in front of him. Harry turned his head a bit. Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange were looking down at him. The black-haired boy could see the dislike and hatred in their faces.

"Well, well, well", Lucius said coldly, "_Hermione_ has done a great job. The potion has done its work a bit too quickly, but this doesn't matter." Rodolphus asked very stupidly: "What will we do next?" The blond-haired man nearly rolled his eyes, but then he just said: "Now, we let her do the rest of the work. The Dark Lord wants her, and only her, to torture him." His voice sounded bitter, when he said this. He shucked his head. "It's his order. He used her as the ambassador."

Harry tried to understand what he had heard. They had been talking about Hermione. And she would torture him. His eyes widened in shock. He realized that she must have been under the Imperius all the time. This explained her strange behaviour in the Three Broomsticks. Harry felt his conscious lost again. Before everything turned black, he hallucinated about seeing a pair of brown eyes, which starred at him as if he was a stranger, and a well-known voice said "Crucio".

Harry woke up again. He was sitting in another cell. Cool metal touched his wrists. He looked down and saw two long catenae. He was chained to the wall. Harry thought he perhaps couldn't do more than two or three steps. The cell was quite dark. He could see a table at the other side, right next to it a huge mirror with a silver frame.

"I see you have woken." Immediately, his head spun around as Harry recognized the voice. The voice that busted out into shrill laughter in his dreams, when he saw his godfather falling through the vial over and over again. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the doorway, smiling back at him.

He watched her as she moved in the room and walked to the table, where she put something down. Then the dark-haired witch turned around and walked toward him, whispering words to herself. Perhaps torturing spells she was going to use on him.

"Fuck you, Lestrange", Harry hissed, as she stopped in front of him, and spat on her robes. Bellatrix looked down, before whipping his saliva away with a swing of her wand. "Oh come on, Harry, have some manners", the witch said, "What is wrong with you? Is our service not as you imagine it?"

Bellatrix starred at him, her onyx-black eyes shimmered madly. Her tongue licked over her lips. "Well", she whispered, "I think, you are asking yourself why you are here." Harry rolled his eyes and hissed: "I know why I am here. Even a fool will realize this if Voldemort's _slaves_ are going to torture me."

Bellatrix leaned forward. He could feel her breath on his skin. Her voice was only a whisper but even this sounded like torture: "You dare speak his name." She was shouting at him now: "YOU WORTHLESS HALFBLOOD!" Harry tried to get away, but there was only the wall. His head hurt and his ears rang. _Ouch, I hope I'm not deaf._

Harry said slowly: "I will say his name as much as I like. Where is old Snakeface anyway? Still licking his wounds after the Battle of the Ministery?" Bellatrix's mouth turned into a dirty smirk. "My master is doing very fine, Harry Potter", she just said. Harry put his head to side. "And why he is letting you do the dirty work?", he asked, "Only because he has order it. And you will follow him like a dog." Harry starred at her skull-looking face with the heavy-lidded eyes and the thick black hair. He asked himself why somebody who must have been quite beautiful in the past could become so ugly inside.

Bellatrix asked: "And what makes you think this is on the Dark Lord's order?" Harry tried to stand up. He answered quickly: "Lucius and Rodolphus had said this. They said that Hermione was going to torture me because it was his order." The black haired boy stopped and closed his eyes. Hermione must be in this building. Somewhere.

"Look, Lestrange", he said, "Leave Hermione out of this. You were after me and you've got me. Let her go!" Bellatrix knelt down before him. She just laughed and said: "Oh, I'm quite sure, your little mudblood friend is safe and all right. But I must say, she has a very good body. So I picked... a bit for myself while I was waiting in the bathroom for you. My acting was quite convincing, don't you think?"

Harry was confused. It took a few moments before he realized what Bellatrix had said. Acting? Suddenly the boy understood. Hermione wasn't in danger! He was such a fool! Why hadn't he realize it before? Slowly Harry said: "So this were you? In the Three Broomsticks. You took Polyjuice potion and became Hermione." So it had always been Bellatrix when Lucius had talked about _her_. And she was going to torture him. Torture him...

The feeling came back in his legs. Harry jumped to his feet. He went back, until he felt the stones on his back. Harry asked: "Why did you said this?" _Keep talking._ It was the only thing he could think of. _Keep talking. Perhaps there is a way to breakout._ "That I think that it is on the Dark Lord's order. Lucius and Rodolphus had said it." Bellatrix whispered: "No. It wasn't on the Dark Lord's order. I just told it my snob of brother-in-law and my fool of a husband."

Harry asked quietly: "What are you playing at, Lestrange? What is your plan? Do you want to give me to Voldemort as a birthday present or something like that?" "Don't say his name, Potter!", Bellatrix shouted and slapped him across the face. Then she said: "No. This isn't what I am going to do with you."

The black-haired woman stood up, so she could have a better look at Harry. Her eyes were starring at his body with a glow that almost looked like hunger. She whispered: "You have been grown up in the last past months we haven't seen each other. I must say, you have become a quite handsome young man, Harry." An evil smile was now on her face. "So I think, I will have a little taste of the legendary boy-how-lived on myself."

Harry was totally confused. A taste, she had said. A taste of what exactly? Bellatrix put one hand on his shoulder. Her fingers were drilled into his skin. She leaned forwards, smiling. Harry could feel her breath on his face. _What the bloody hell is she going to do?_ The black-haired boy was scared now. This woman was mad and you couldn't know what she would do next.

Bellatrix pressed her lips on his mouth. Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Stop it", he mumbled and tried to wrench free, but the witch was too strong. Bellatrix' tongue slid into his mouth and touched everything it could reach. His tongue, his teeth. It was as if a snake slid in his mouth and looked very precisely at everything. Harry could hear the other one groaned with pleasure. It sounded hoarse and greedy. Just awful.

"Stop it!" Harry tried to bite on her tongue, so she would leave him. But he hadn't had to do it. Bellatrix' tongue slid back into her own mouth. She took a step back. Harry gasped for breath. His mouth hurt form the kiss. He had a bad taste in his mouth. As if he had drunk liquid mushrooms. Harry spat on the ground to clear his throat.

"I must say this was even better than I excepted", Bellatrix said, "Of course it would be much better if you pay back the petting." Harry's mouth went open. _Oh no!_ This thought of touching and kissing this bitch had killed his godfather was awful, terrible. He would betray Sirius, Ron, Hermione...he would betray everyone.

Harry slowly shook his head. "No", he said, "I won't do it. I won't become your sex-slave. I'm not your toy." Bellatrix laughed quietly. She whispered: "And why do you think, you could decide what you can do here? You are my prisoner, Harry. And so I can do with you and your body whatever I want."

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. "If you want to do it, I won't try to stop you." He starred at her and spread his arms as if he wanted to say: _Do what you want. I am not scared._ It was a lie. He feared her. He had hated and feared Bellatrix since he had seen her in the pensieve of Albus Dumbledore. His hate had risen a newer high when the black-haired with had killed his godfather Sirius Black.

Bellatrix smiled and said: "You don't mean it. That isn't how you work, is it?" Her voice sounded badly sweet and childlike now, a mocking baby voice: "Are you hoping your godfather Sirius is coming and saving you? Or your mother? Oh, I have forgotten, your poor moodblood mother is already dead just like my dear cousin. Ooohhh, poor Itty-bitty-baby-Potter!"

Harry lost his control now. He shouted: "Hold your dirty tongue! Put a sock in it! Shut up, you bloody bitch!" Bellatrix just laughed at him. She sounded like a hyena. "You should better watch your mouth, my dear boy", she said coldly and stopped laughing immediately. The female deatheater took out her wand. She pointed it at Harry.

There was a bang and a flash of light. Harry yelled and fell to his knees. He groaned in pain and twisted. His hole body hurts. His stomach rumbled. His skin seemed to become hotter and hotter. It was painful...horrible. _What is going on here?_ Harry didn't know. Hairs were growing out of his skin, his clothes were to big for him. Was he getting smaller?

For a short moment Harry was drowned in his own clothes. He felt fingers putting his pullover and trousers away from him. The fingers belonged to Bellatrix' hand. And it was nearly as big as his head. Harry wanted to scream as her hands were grabbing him and pulling him out of his clothes, but the only sound he could make was a loud woof, woof, woof.

Bellatrix stood aside so Harry could look in the mirror. What he saw let him scream woof, woof, woof in panic. He saw Bellatrix Lestrange who was holding a furry thing in her arms with paws, a long snout, dark, big eyes and a small bushy tail. The fur of the thing was black like ink. When Harry was moving, the thing in the mirror was moving. He was...he was...


	3. Another skin, another person

"A dog", Bellatrix said, smiling, "I think it is very friendly from me to give you this form. Imean Sirius could transform himself into a dog so now you perhaps feel as if he is here." She laughed quietly. Harry wasn't really listening to what she had said. He still starred at the mirror, his eyes widened in shock. It took a few seconds before he understood what had happened.

He, Harry Potter, was a dog now. And he was stuck in Malfoy Manor. In the same house as Bellatrix Lestrange. Bloody hell! This was deadly serious. She would give him to Voldemort and he would die. He had to get out of here. Now!

His dog-head touched Bellatrix' hand and he bite her as strong as he could. "Iiirrrgghhh!" The black-haired woman screamed and let go of him. Harry was falling down. When he came to the ground he yelled. It was as if he had jumped from the five-meter-spring-board in the swimming bath. His stomach hurt.

Harry came to his feet. He spun around and ran. He ran as fast as he could. His paw barley touched the ground. Harry sprinted through the room. He needed to get to the door. Then he would be out. Out? Only of the room, but it was better than staying in a room with Bellatrix.

Harry hadn't knows that he could run like this. His breath was coming hard and his ears were flying to his head. His muscles were working perfectly. Harry was surprised. Dogs must be very fast and preserving runners. Harry gasped for breath and put on an extra-spurt. He had nearly reached the door. Only one meter left. _Please, please..._

At this moment a body fell on him, pressing him to the ground. Harry could barely breathe. "Gotcha!", Bellatrix yelled. The black dog turned his head a little. The female Death Eater was lying on him. Harry could feel her breath on his neck. Hot and fast. He wanted to cry. _This is so unfair!_ He had nearly been out - and then she caught him.

Bellatrix came to her feet. She smiled down at him as if he was a very, very young child. Nearly a baby. "That was very unwise, Harry", the woman said, "As you see, you can not escape. There is no way out of here. So you will have to stay here as my dog." She laughed shrill and hysterically. _Oh my god, how much I hate that evil woman!_

Harry growled quietly. He understood that he could not get out. Not yet. But he would find a way. First Bellatrix should think that she had won. Harry stood up and hobbled back into the room. His left hind leg hurt, because Bellatrix had fallen on it. _I hope, it isn't broken._ But it didn't feel like that. More as if it was sprained.

Harry lay on the ground, putting his head on his paws. "Do I have to stay in this room?" He was surprised that he could speak. His voice sounded very funny. There was a hoarse bark in it. Bellatrix shook her head. "No", she said, "You'll stay in my bedroom." _Wow, great!_, Harry thought ironical.

Harry tried not to yelp, as the hands of the female death eater grabbed him and Bellatrix carried him out of the room. She walked through the salon of Malfoy Manor, then upstairs. In a long floor, where she was opening a door. Bellatrix let go of him. Harry turned his head around to get a overview of the room.

It must be her bedroom. Harry could see a small bed with dark bedclothes. It was standing next to a small window. On the left side of the bed there was a cupboard. Perhaps for her clothes. Harry suddenly realized that he had only seen her in this long, black dress with the black blue corset. Did she have other clothes?

Next to the bed stood a small basket. Bellatrix said: "You'll sleep there. I am going to have dinner now. You stay here. And don't leave." She laughed quietly. "I've forgotten: You can't go out." The door closed behind her, as she left the room.

"Very funny!", Harry shouted angrily, his fur bristled, "Very, very funny!" He turned around and walked trough the room. The dog sat down into the basket. He was bored, hungry and tired. But the most important thing was, he was sad. Really sad. Harry put his head on his paws. His shoulders sank. He thought about Ron and Hermione. They must be very worried. He had vanished and they surely didn't know where he was. Cat-shit. A big heap of it. Harry was sure Hermione and Ron couldn't save him. No. He had to save himself. And first he had to stay alive.

Harry didn't know how long he had lain in the basket. But then, at last, he could hear steps. Without any emotion in his face Harry watched Bellatrix opening the door and walking into the room. He could smell some bread and ham in her breath. Crazy that he knew what she had eaten. Ham. Harry licked his snout. He would find it very great if he got something to eat too.

Bellatrix seemed to realize his hunger because she grabbed in her pocket and put something out. It was a bone. On it stuck some flesh. Quickly Harry grabbed the bone with his fangs and pulled it away from her. The dog sat down and gorged the meat down. It wasn't much and Harry was still hungry, after he finished his meal. If you could call it a meal.

Bellatrix sank down next to him. She put one hand on his head and caressed his fur. "Stop it", Harry growled. He tried to get away but the female death eater put one arm around his chest. She pressed him against her. "Harry, you shouldn't get away", she whispered, her lips touched his ear, "I am not hurting you. I am only caressing you." Harry wasn't answering. She wouldn't understand it. The problem was not that she was _caressing_ him, the problem was that _she_ was caressing him.

Harry closed his eyes. He decided to let her do what she was doing now. And he tried not to notice it. Bellatrix' fingers ran over his back and the fur on his chest. She let out a lipless sound, some kind of purring. It sounded soft and gentle as if everything was right. Harry wasn't sure if he liked it. One part of him only wanted to get away from her and felt distaste for her fingers. She used him. And he played her dog. Bloody hell!

But another part of him enjoyed it. Harry let out quiet barks and twisted under her hand. When Bellatrix gently touched his face, he licked at her fingertips. The witch smiled at him. Harry wagged his tail.

_Ehy, hello, have you lost control?_, Harry asked himself, _This is Bellatrix Lestrange. The most dangerous Death Eater. She killed Sirius!_ He jumped back. "Stop it", the black dog said, "I don't like this." "Really?", Bellatrix asked, "You don't look like that." She reached one hand. "Don't you dare to touch me!", Harry growled, his fur bristled with anger, "Don't you dare!"

Bellatrix dropped her hand. She just shrugged her shoulder. "Well", she muttered, "If you don't want it, I won't force you." _Liar!_, Harry thought, _Dirty liar!_ This woman was a murderer - she'd tortured his friend Neville's Mom and Dad to madness - and she was totally mad. She would do with him whatever she wanted whether he liked it or not. What the fuck! Life was complete dung.

"Well, I am going to bed now", Bellatrix said and stood up. She slowly opened the corset and pulled it away from her. Harry starred at her while she got undressed. _Hello, are you stupid or something? You are watching a Death Eater._ But he could not take his eyes from her, while Bellatrix dropped her dress.

Like her face, her body was very haggard and slight. Her skin was white and pale like moonstone. Her boobs were bigger than Hermione's and abundant. Before her time in Azkaban, she must have been a very beautiful woman. Bellatrix seemed to notice that he had starred at her because her mouth turned into a dirty smirk. Harry was sure: If dogs could be red he would be it now.

Harry turned his head away, hoping she would be dressed if he looked at her again. When Harry's eyes turned left he saw Bellatrix Lestrange in a long black nightdress. Dark pearls stuck at the cloth. She looked quite pretty in it. Bellatrix yawned and climbed into the bed. "Good night", she muttered. Harry coiled up inside the basket. He, too, yawned and then closed his eyes. Perhaps it would be good if he got some sleep. He was sure, he would need it.


	4. Playing games

When Harry woke up the next morning, he first thought that it was a dream. Nothing more than a dream. But he only had to look at his furred legs and paws, and he remembered it. He was a dog, stuck in the same house as Bellatrix Lestrange with no way to get out.

Harry shot a glance at Bellatrix. She was still asleep. Her breath came slowly and constantly. Carefully the dog got up to his paws. This was his chance to escape! As silently as possible Harry walked through the room. The door was closed. He hoped it wasn't locked. The dog lifted himself to his hind legs and put his paws on the handle.

At this moment loud screams exploded in the room: "FILTH! SHAME IN THE HOUSE OF A PUREBLOOD FAMILY! FILTHY HALFBLOOD! HE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! WAKE UP, DARLING, WAKE UP!" Harry turned his head to the left and saw a portrait right next to the door.

It showed an old woman with long black hair. She was screaming as if someone was torturing her. Her white fingers drilled in the skin of her face and her black eyes widened in terror. Harry took a step back. This picture reminded him of the portrait of Mrs Walburga Black in Grimmauldplace number twelve. She, too, screamed if she didn't like a visitor.

Harry turned around, when he heard a quiet, amused laughter. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in her bed and looked at him. Even from that distance he could see her dirty smile. He felt ashamed. How could he hope, he would escape so easily? _Sometimes you are a really idiot._

"You can stop screaming, mother", Bellatrix said and stood up, "I've woken." The woman in the portrait dropped her arms and smiled. She nodded, before sitting down and starting to weave at a huge loom.

Harry's mouth went open while he stared first at her, then at Bellatrix, then at her again. "Is this your mother?", he asked totally confused. She really looked like Bellatrix but she was much more older than the black-haired woman. She also had the same heavily-lidded eyes and the strong yaw.

"Yes", Bellatrix repeated and smiled at the woman, "Druella Black, born Rosier, is my mother. A very charming woman and very alert. I never need a alarm spell or something like this. She always keeps a very good eye on prisoners." Harry made a sound, sounding like Pfff. "I realize this", he muttered more to himself.

Bellatrix opened the door. "It is time for breakfast", she decided, "Come Harry!" Her hand gently touched his head and caressed the fur on his forehead. Harry rolled his eyes. He hated it. He hated it being her dog. And not much time had passed yet.

Bellatrix lead him to the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. It was a very luxurious kitchen. The wands were made of white marble. Cooker, sink and pans were shimmering as if they were polished. The table was laid and Harry smelled croissants, baps and coffee.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were already sitting at the table. "Morning", Bellatrix said, smiling. The three of them muttered: "Good morning." Bellatrix sat down on a chair. She turned her glance at Harry. "You can stay next to my chair. My house-elf will bring you something to eat."

Harry growled quietly. He heard a loud crack, then a house-elf stood in front of him. It was a female. She was as big as a six-year old children. Her ears looked like the one of a bat and her mouth and nose formed a dog-snout. She dropped a box with dog food in front of him. Then the house-elf bowed to Bellatrix. With another loud crack she vanished.

Harry starred at the food and had the feeling he needed to vomit. It looked like mud or rabbits dung, mixed with slime. Awful. Really nasty. Harry narrowed his eyes. _And now I should eat this. Bellatrix Lestrange, you must be joking!_ He wouldn't eat it. He won't eat slimy meat. He maybe looked like a dog but he still was a human and had not forgotten what decency was.

Bellatrix had made a joke about muggles and all witches and wizards at the table started laughing immediately. Harry missed the point and he was lucky about that. He did not want to know what racist jokes Bellatrix made about the non-magical humans or the wizards and witches born by them. In her eyes, they all were mud, filth and shame, and could just be killed.

Harry suddenly spotted Bellatrix' boots. They were standing on the other side of the room. An idea formed in his head. It was a crazy idea, some kind of dirty joke but he was so angry because of all of this. It was time to laugh. _I think my plan is also some kind of protest._

The black dog stared at Bellatrix, hoping she would make another joke. The female death eater said at this moment: "How many muggles do you need to screw a light blub?" "Don't know", Draco said. "Five!", his aunt said, laughing, "One is holding the blub over its head, the other four are turning the table around."

Harry used their laughter to run to the boots and put some pieces of the dog foot in one of them. Then he silently walked back and sat down next to the chair of Bellatrix. They finished their breakfast. Harry did not eat anything. He starred at Bellatrix, waiting that she would stand up and put her feet into the boot filled with dog food.

At this moment Bellatrix came to her feet. She slowly walked through the room to her boots. Harry turned his head away, hoping to hide his smile. A very funny sound could be heard as Bellatrix put her foot into the boots. She screamed hysterically. Harry could not stop laughing. He rolled over the floor. His tail wagged from side to side.

Bellatrix pulled her foot out of the boot. "Very funny", she hissed, starring at the dog food with dislike. Then she glanced at Harry. His high spirits were gone. Bellatrix' face showed her anger and hate. And the madness. _Oh, now you are in trouble._

Bellatrix slowly walked towards him. She whispered: "You'd like to play a game, wouldn't you? Well, now I will play _my_ game with you!" She drew her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Crucio." Her voice sounded soft and pleasurably when she said the word.

The curse hit Harry and pain exploded in his body. He screamed so loudly that you could hear it through the whole manor. Harry twisted with pain and rolled on the ground. His stomach rumbled. Fire under the skin. The pain was so awful like poison flooding through his body. Harry screamed and howled like a animal that was dying.

Like from a distance he could hear Bellatrix laughing. Her laughs sounded like the cries of hyenas. Shrill, carefree and hysteric. Her eyes glowed with pleasure. She seemed to enjoy his pain and his screams. As if she was eating a fancy cake.

Bellatrix bent down and caressed his fur. He could feel her breath on his ear as she leaned forwards and whispered: "That is just a taste. If you are doing bad things, it will become much worse for you. Poor little Harry", Bellatrix purred, her fingers running over his face and ears. The female death eater stood up. Then she stopped the curse. What a salvation!

Harry came to his paws. He shook his body even if it hurt. Now his fur was lying on his skin without any knots. Narcissa asked a bit shocked: "Why have you hurt that poor dog, Bella?" Her sister answered: "He made me angry." Harry's snout went open. They did not know. The Malfoys did not know that he, Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, was a dog now and in their house at this moment.

Harry starred at the three of them, before he hobbled out of the room. He was so angry. This was horrible. And he had not been a dog for a long time. Bloody hell! How long would he be able to take this?


	5. Jessie

How many days had passed? Harry did not know. He had stopped counting the days he was stuck in Malfoy Manor. The days were long and boring. By now Harry knew nearly every room in this big, old house. Bellatrix had allowed him to walk where he would like. But not into the garden. He only was allowed to go into the garden when he needed to spend a penny.

Harry walked through the salon, starring out of the windows. He could see the grass and the trees. So close and yet so far away. He was furious with Bellatrix. This hole house bored him. He no longer wanted to be a dog. And he felt trapped in this dark building. _If I can not go out, it will drive me crazy!_

Harry started scratching on the carpet. Suddenly he felt a foot rushing into his backside. He yelped and spun around. Narcissa Malfoy was standing behind him, her bow furred with anger. "Bella!", she shouted, "Your stupid, mad dog is ripping the carpet into pieces. Do something!"

Steps approached behind him. "What is going on here? What happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix slowly walked through the salon and stopped next to Harry's right, starring to Narcissa through her heavily-lidded eyes. The blond haired woman pointed at Harry. She explained: "As I said, this dog is ripping the carpet into pieces. I do not want to have ruined furniture. Do something. He is in your charge."

Bellatrix said slowly: "Narcissa, calm down. I will deal with him." The blond haired woman snorted and walked out of the room, her back stretched. Bellatrix turned around and eyed him with a mixture of anger and amusement. "Well, why have you done this?", she just asked.

Harry blinked. He had thought, she would torture him. Or was she only waiting for a good reason? Whatever. "Answer me", Bellatrix said quietly and a bit impatiently. Harry said slowly: "I am bored, that's all. I have stayed in this house far to long. I can't take it anymore. I want to get out. Just for a while. Please!" He starred at her with big, black eyes, ears laid back and his head was put to one side. Harry knew that he was pleading. But it seemed to work. There was a amusing, nasty smile on Bellatrix' face. Perhaps she liked his obsequiousness.

"Well, we may go out", Bellatrix said. Then she bend down, putting his chin in her hand and lifted it. Her eyes fixed his own with such intensity that it frightened him. "If you try to escape, I'll kill you before you can blink", she whispered icily, "Remember, the Dark Lord doesn't know that you are a dog." Harry nodded stiffly. Of course he had not forget it. And he was quite sure that she meant the threat seriously.

Harry felt her fingers grabbing the fur on his neck then he was lifted on her arms. Bellatrix closed her eyes. They apparated. Harry had hated apparating, even as a human. It was confusing to see all places fly by as if they were drawn in the fabric of time. And also his lunge was hating it. You could barely breathe during this magical way of getting to another place.

But as a dog it was even worse. Harry's lunge were pressed to a minimum size. His skin hurt and burned as if someone had ripped the fur from it. His throat was dry and he could hardly swallow. He just hoped that it would end soon.

Harry was right. They were landing on a hayfield. The black dog turned his head around to get an overview of the place. The hayfield was flecked with flowers. Daisies. Primroses. And some other kind of flowers he did not recognize. A few linden trees were growing in the distance. Their leaves were rustling in the wind. The whole place looked very beautiful.

Harry eyed Bellatrix. She was standing there, her eyes closed, relaxed. The sun was making her skin even paler. It had a pearlescent glow on it. Her hair was flying in the wind, thick and shimmering. It looked again like the fur of a wolf. _She must have been a very attractive woman before her bondage in Azkaban._ But now Bellatrix was wearing memories of her own beauty like shadows on her skin.

He furrowed his brow. Why had Bellatrix chosen this place? It did not resemble her. Were it memories that brought her here? Memories of her childhood? Perhaps she was not so cold-blooded as everybody said about her. _Oh my god! What are you thinking?_ And where did these thoughts come from? Was he trying to understand her? Harry found this thought quite odd.

Harry caught sight of a butterfly. It was flying around, its wings shimmering in the sun. He did not know what made him do this, but suddenly he started to run. Harry jumped in the air trying to catch the butterfly. His paws sunk into the cool grass and his tail wagged from side to side. Harry felt like a overgrown puppy.

Should he be ashamed of this? Harry did not know. He was too lucky to think about shame or the fact that Bellatrix was watching him, amusement in her dark eyes. What was she thinking? Harry must be totally silly. But he did not care. Harry was just glad to walk around, running and jumping while the sun shone on his ink black fur.

Harry suddenly felt a nose sniffling at his backside. He jumped forwards and spun around. Another dog was standing behind him. It was an Alsatian dog. Its back and neck was black, face, legs, paws and flanks orange. Its eyes were brown like amber. It was a female.

Harry eyed her totally confused. "Hey, why are you doing this?", he asked. "Oh", the Alsatian said, turning around, lifting its tail, "Do you want to smell on my own first?" Harry took a step back. "Excuse me...", he asked, "But has this any sense?" The Alsatian dog laughed quietly. "You are a very odd dog,...eh?", it said.

"Harry", he answered automatically, "My name is Harry..." He nearly had added Potter but for dogs his full name meant nothing. What did they know about the magical world? Nothing. Harry added: "And I am not a dog." "Of course, you are a dog!", the female Alsatian said. "No!", Harry shouted. His ears laid back and the fur on his neck bristled with anger.

The other one took a step back. "Are you alright, Harry?", it asked. Its voice sounded so soft and gentle that he no longer could be angry. Harry's fur dressed. He asked: "Who are you?" "Jessie", the Alsatian said. There was a small smile on her face. She set down. Harry followed her example.

"So, why do you say, you are not a dog?", Jessie asked. Harry explained: "I am a human. A wizard, to be exact. A witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, had turned me into a dog. I wish I could get my human form back but I should get to the Borrow for that." "Borrow?", Jessie repeated, "Do you mean the borrow of a fox or badger?" "No." He shook his head. "I mean the house of my friends..."

Harry had nearly forgotten that Bellatrix too was here and listened to everything he said. Now she came to them both and grabbed the fur on his neck. "Enough!", she shouted, pushing him back. Jessie stared at Bellatrix. Harry could not tell, what he saw in her glance. Fear, hate and...recognition? Before he could be sure he saw this, the strange shimmering had vanished.

Harry felt a strong drag in his stomach while Bellatrix took him to another place. When he opened his eyes again (he had closed them during their travel), he saw the salon of Malfoy Manor. And Bellatrix. She was standing in front of him, her shadow made him feel little and defenceless.

Bellatrix leaned forwards, her face waxen, and took out a short silver knife from under her robes. She whispered icily: "This was the first and last time I ever walked out with you, Harry. Do you really think I am stupid? I won't let you tell every tyke what had happened with you." Her voice became louder with every word: "You can not escape, even if you wished it so much!"

Bellatrix took the knife and made two deep cuts on his snout. Harry yelled and collapsed in front of her. She kicked him aside and walked out of the salon. The black dog came to his feet. He licked over his snout, tasted his own blood on his tongue. _I will escape. And I've got the feeling that Jessie will help me._


	6. Breakout

The rest of the day was the pure horror for him. Bellatrix ignored him so much that it made him angry. Harry would have found it better if she had shouted at him. But this ignoring was worse. If she looked at him, she eyed him as if he was a stranger. Harry asked himself if she was planning something. He did not know. And this uncertainty made him angry.

Bellatrix had locked Harry in her room. She did not come into it. His dinner was served by the house-elf. Harry felt isolated. He was sad because of this. The time outside in the hayfield had been so great. But now he was even angrier with being stuck in Malfoy Manor. He felt so lonely. Harry thought about Ron and Hermione. He missed them so much. He missed all his friends much.

It was late in the evening when Bellatrix came in her bedroom at last. Harry who had laid in the basket for the last hours lifted his head. He did not dare to speak. His snout still hurt a bit. The cuts were deep and blood was coming out of them, running down his face. Harry felt Bellatrix' glance on himself. Her mouth slowly turned into a dirty smirk.

"You look quite funny with the cuts", she whispered, "A bit like a clown." Harry narrowed his eyes. _Ha! Ha! Ha!_, he thought ironically, _Very funny. Ha, ha, ha!_ The black dog looked at Bellatrix waiting for what would happened next. He suddenly remembered her caressing him.

What was this feeling tearing at him inside like hunger or thirst? Desire? He longed for her touch. Why? Was he getting weak? Or did he only want to get attention? Whatever. Harry heard himself whimper. _Oh my goodness!_ He felt totally odd. Perhaps Jessie was right. He was a really odd dog.

Bellatrix seemed to hear his whimper because she bent down next to him, reaching one hand. "You want that I touch you, don't you?", she asked. _Yes, bloody hell!_ She knew it but she was waiting. Harry felt so angry. It was totally clear why he longed for her touch. He was so lonely and he wanted attention. Even if it was Bellatrix' attention.

And then at last she did what he was longing for. Bellatrix' hand slowly ran through his fur, caressing his head and back. His tail wagged from side to side. Harry closed his eyes. He was glad that neither Hermione nor Ron saw him now. He was ashamed of longing for Bellatrix' touch. But sometimes you had to do what the evil side in you told you to do. Being the bad guy. But not for ever.

Harry rolled on his back, stretching his legs away. His belly was lying there, unprotected. Bellatrix' fingers nestled in his black fur. He shuddered. It felt so good. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. _Oh my god, you are really odd. You are more than odd, you are weird._ He felt Bellatrix' breath on his face as she leaned forwards and whispered: "Now you really are my dog." He could hear the note of triumph in her voice.

Harry starred at the wall. Was she right? Was he really her dog now? No! Harry still wanted to get back his human form. If Bellatrix would not be so gentle to him, touching him. Her hand was so soft. _Hmmm...great._

Angrily Harry licked over the two cuts, felt the pain o his face and he remembered that it was Bellatrix who had done this to him. Bellatrix who brought him in this strange situation. For her it was a game. Nothing more than a game. But he would not be her toy! _You should never forget this, Harry. She is a Death Eater! Your enemy._

By now Bellatrix had gone to bed. Harry saw her body twitching lazy under the blanket. Her breath came slowly and constantly. She seemed to sleep deeply. Harry wished he too could sleep but he was too awake.

Harry stood up and stretched. He yawned, his mouth wide open. Suddenly the black dog could hear a bark form outside. Curiously Harry trotted to the window, lifted himself to his hind legs and starred through the glass. He could not believe his eyes. "Jessie!", Harry gasped.

The female Alsatian was standing on the surface in front of the house, starring at him. How had she come here? Jessie barked again. It was a very quiet bark. She did not want to be heard by the others. And it was totally clear that she asked him to come out.

Harry felt new hope flooding through his body. Perhaps there was a way to breakout. But how would he be able to do this without waking Bellatrix? Or Druella? This portrait was very alert. _The escape way through the door is impossible._ Were there other ways? Other possibilities? What about the window? Could he risk to jump through it?

Harry starred at the ground he could see through the glass. How many meters were this? Three? Four? Harry took a deep breath. He knew he would have to be fast. As soon as he would get through the window, it would smash and everyone would be awake. Harry shook his head. He knew he had to take the risk.

Harry stretched his muscles and jumped. His body was breaking through the window, glass crashed and flow through the air. Harry fell down. The landing hurt more than he had expected. His stomach seemed to turn over. Jessie was standing in front of him, her tail wagged from side to side, a huge smile on her face.

"Brilliant!". she barked. "Thank you", Harry grunted. He carefully stretched his legs to test them. They were not broken. Good. "Quick", he said, "We need to get away from here." The Alsatian nodded. They ran out of the garden. Harry and Jessie had not done more than five steps when a loud howling sound could be heard from the room where Bellatrix slept. Druella Black started to alarm the others. 


	7. A place to hide

Harry and Jessie ran as fast as they could. It took a few minutes before the black dog realized that they were not followed. He gasped for breath. Both of them choked the speed. Now Harry could see that they were in a forest. Dark leaves were hiding the sky from them and his paws were standing on a swampy ground, covered by moss and old leaves. Right next to them, Harry spotted a hiking trail.

The dog stared at Jessie. She was sitting there, snout open and caught for breath. The Alsatian, too, seemed to be outspent. Harry eyed here in glad surprise. It was so great that she had come for him. That she helped him to get out of this house. He had thousands of questions on his tongue.

But before he was able to ask, Jessie interrupted him: "Not here. First we will need a safe place to hide, to get some rest. Then we can think about what we will do next." Harry nodded. The bitch stared at his slight body. She said slowly: "And I think, you will need some food."

Jessie came to her feet. She pointed at the hiking trail with her tail. "If we are following this way, we soon will be out of the forest." "And then it is going to be really difficult", Harry said and started walking. "Yes", the Alsatian repeated, following him, "Then it's going to be really difficult."

The female dog was right. After half an hour the trees vanished and Harry saw a long highway. Like a grey river it lay there in the green. Cars were driving over it. Loud and fast. Their lights were shimmering in the night. Harry's fur bristled with fear. The air stank horribly.

"Ah, there it is", Jessie said. She had stared in the distance, but now here eyes were fixed on something on the other side. It was a big house with a huge parking area. Lights were glowing so brightly that it hurt in Harry's eyes. He could see little humans moving in the distance.

"We have to be fast", the Alsatian told him, "We have to wait for a moment where it is quiet and then run as fast as we can." Harry nodded slowly. The airstream dishevelled his fur. He felt his fear like a stone on his chest. He was not the type who was running over a street, especially not a highway.

Jessie eyed the street, counting. "Ready?", she asked, watching a van slowly drove by, "After this one..." Harry swallowed. The van was only a few meters away, when the Alsatian yelled: "NOW!" Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could. His longue filled hardly with the smoky air. His paws hurt from the hard ground. The bolts started bleeding. Harry ran and he did not stop running until he was on the small grass field on the other side of the street.

"Brilliant", Jessie barked, bopping her snout in his side. Harry caught for breath. He felt so bad. His paws hurt and his muscles trembled. He would have liked to drink water to clear his throat, to get this bad taste out of his mouth.

Jessie led him to the house. Now he could see more details: The house had a huge parking area on which several gasoline pump stood. Cars were parking in front of them and men got out, putting pipes in their machines. Next to the parking area, Harry saw a small house. Lights were coming out of the windows and he spotted some pillar on which lay candy. Chocolate bars, bubble gum, jelly babies.

"This is a filling station", Harry said slowly. "Yes", Jessie said, "Come. It's owner has a cat, which is my friend. I am quite sure, we can get food here." Harry slowly followed her. They silently walked over the parking area and squeezed behind an old lady into the house.

Jessie led him to a door, on which there was a sign. ONLY FOR PERSONNEL. She pushed it open. Harry followed the Alsatian into a small kitchen with sink, cooker and a table with two plastic chairs. Next to one of the chairs, there was a green cup, filled with meat.

Harry gratefully walked to the cup. Suddenly there was a wush and a cat jumped from the sink. It was the ugliest cat Harry had ever seen. It was even more ugly than Crookshank, Hermione's tom-cat. Its body was haggard and slight. The rusty brown fur was felted. Its ears were too big for its small face, just like the watery, green eyes. His nose looked like a sere strawberry. His tin tail barley had hairs.

"This is my food, tyke!", the cat hissed, showing its little, yellow fangs. "Rusty, calm down", Jessie said and stepped next to Harry. Rusty's fur was still bristled, but he did not looked so furious any more. "Jessie, you old bastard of a tyke", he sneered, "what are you doing here? And who is this?" Jessie said: "This is Harry. Harry, this cat is called Rusty. He is an old friend of mine."

"You can speak cat-language?", the black dog asked surprised. For him it was hard to understand the words because they were pronounced with a long hiss in them. She threw her head around. "A bit", Jessie said bashfully, "I can speak fox- and wolf-language better. Perhaps because it is quite similar to the one of dogs."

Rusty hissed: "You forget to mention that you have a horrible accent. Really." "Ha, ha, ha", the Alsatian said. The ugly cat licked over the tiny hairs on his chest. "So, what are you two doing here?", he asked. Jessie explained: "We are only here on stopover. I take Harry back to the Burrow, the house of his friends. He is not a dog. He is a humane." Rusty snarled: "Oh, do not come with this magic-thing again." Harry put his head to side. He suddenly remembered that Jessie had not been surprised when he had told her who he really was. Or better: what he really was. How did she know about the magical world?

"But Harry is hungry. So it would be good if you were not be so stubborn and gave us a bit of your food", Jessie added. Rusty said unfriendly: "You dogs don't like fish, mate." The Alsatian put her head to one side, became big eyes and gave a quiet whimper from herself. "Pleeeeaaaassssseeeeee", she said, stretching the word.

The cat quickly looked away. "Oh, do not use this glance", Rusty said furiously, "You know exactly that I am going to get weak because of it." "Please", Jessie repeated. "Oh my goodness", the other one muttered, shaking his head. "There!" He pulled the cup in front of Harry.

Harry eyed the food unsure. It looked very much like the dog food. "Eat it", Jessie ordered, "or he will be offended." "Don't worry", she added, "It is nothing more than tuna." Harry carefully opened his mouth and took a bit. The fish was raw. But he was so hungry that it tasted delicious.

After Harry finished his meat, without noticing Rusty's angry look, he asked: "Well, how did you find me?" Jessie lay down in front of him. She told him: "It wasn't really difficult. I only had to ask other animals. There is only one villa in Wiltshire that they are avoiding." Harry nodded. "Will you come with me?", he asked. The Alsatian said: "Well, I think, I have to. You won't come far alone. You can't use magic as a dog. So you will need the help of an expert." Harry smiled at her. "Thank you, Jessie", he said, laying down next to her, "For coming after me."

The next morning Harry was awoken by a snout pushing into his shoulder. "Harry", Jessie said, "Wake up. We are leaving." "Leaving?", he asked, his eyes still filled with sleep. "Yes", the Alsatian said. She walked through the door. Harry sprang to his paws and followed her.

They were standing on the parking area. While Jessie watched the cars, she explained: "We needed to get out of the sticks. Rusty had listened to the drivers. He found a van we can jump on." "Where are we going?", Harry asked. "Salisbury", Jessie answered. Was it only his imagination or did not she sound happy about going to this place at all?

Harry saw her glance sliding in the distance. He would like to ask what was wrong. But before he could form any words, Rusty came towards them. "They are leaving the house of my owner soon. You will have to jump on. And Jessie, do not worry. Nobody is going to be hurt this time."

Jessie eyed the cat for a while then she quickly ran to a big yellow van. "Come on, Harry", the Alsatian said, after she had jumped on the storage place. He could not do nothing more then follow her example. The car started driving. Harry asked: "What does Rusty mean with ,Nobody is going to be hurt this time.'?" "It is not important", Jessie said, but she was avoiding his eyes.


End file.
